The King and His Knight
by TheFallingSakura
Summary: A royal AU set in the middle ages where Noiz is the king, a great ruler of Midorijima, and his trusted knight, Clear who rarely loses in battles. On the outside the two might seem like King and Knight relationship, but when they were alone, things are a little bit different.


**The King and His Knight - Noiz x Clear**

**Haha I haven't updated in a long time OTL I really have no excuse for any of that and I apologise for it *bows* chapter 3 of the ereri fic is coming along, and i most definitely will finish it by the end of january. After that I may not be active for a while, but once in a while I'll post some of my dmmd stuff just to keep my account active and stuff. This is something i wrote while procrastinating from a Vitri fic . but yeee, hope you guys will enjoy~**

**Oh and based on this artwork - post/72750384495**

**You guys should go check out some of this person's other arts! They're all really awesome |3**

* * *

"Has he returned?" The king spoke in a lazy tone, high up in his throne while feeding himself another piece of fruit. He was the ruler of Midorijima, a place well known for its trading and exporting goods. It was also a place that feared many by its famous reputation that they never lost in battles. There were many times when Midorijima was about to fall, but the king and his knight always stood up again no matter what, fighting side by side and turning the tables, doing the impossible. The townspeople of Midorijima looked up to heir king, but none of them knew what he was really like everyday. The man sat in his throne in an improper position, feasting on fruits and lazed around all day. The only people that knew of his true nature were the people of the castle only.

"Yes my king. He is back and he shall come and greet you soon." One of the King's trusted servants stepped forward and bowed a perfect 90-degree angle bow, speaking in a respectful tone to the king. He nodded silently, turning his gaze back to the fruit in front of him, but he was peeking out the corner of his eyes at the grand, decorated door. Few moments later, the clicking of armor and light humming could be heard coming from the door. A small grin climbed up the king's lips, but one so small none would notice. And then, the door creaked open.

"I see you have returned." The man that sat in his throne all day shuffled slightly, standing up slowly to face the white-haired man walking towards him. His blue robe dragged behind him, but the blond paid no attention to it, his gaze only locked on the man now meters away from him.

"I have returned, my king." Clear knelt down on one knee, the armor clicking as he did so. He spoke with his head down, hiding the wide smile on his face. Noiz gazed down at the white-haired, letting out a soft sigh before speaking again.

"Good job. I see you had no trouble in conquering the next town." Noiz spoke, in a tone he always used with outsiders. Even now, the servants around could be a spy that will pull out a knife covered with poison, but they're just waiting for the perfect chance. The king could never be off his guard for one second, although when he was alone with his knight, Noiz could drop all his king act and just be the man he always was. The king who loves his knight.

"There was no problem at all my king." Clear slowly looked up at his king, a kind smile spread across his face. There were only minor troubles, but nothing he hadn't seen before. He was famous for his loyalty to the king, and his fighting abilities that never seemed to stop growing. He was almost unstoppable during battles, his sword slashing down the enemies in front of him with no mercy. Some called him the knight without a soul, but to Noiz, he was just Clear. His knight that would never betray him.

"I see. Then explain the wounds on your face, Clear." The owner of the name looked slightly startled, but soon his expression returned to that of a gentle smile. He lightly wiped the thin trail of blood, making it smudge across his cheek.

"It is nothing you need to worry about my king. They are mere wounds that will heal within less than a day." Clear kept his smile while speaking, but now a hint of happiness in his tone. Noiz frowned, sighing then lightly waved his arm, signaling for Clear to stand up. The white-haired only listened to the king's instructions, standing up slowly. The clinking of the slightly rusted armor echoed through the entire hall, and was followed by Noiz's slightly frustrated voice.

"Come. I'll attend to those wounds myself."

"King there really is no need for someone like you to attend to my minor wounds. I can rinse them with fresh water and-"

"Clear. Come." Silencing the knight with his final words, the king started walking out of the grand hall, up the stairs and into his own room. Normally he allowed none in unless it was the maids cleaning it, but he rarely invited someone into his room. The white-haired knight was slightly dumbfounded, but he stood up and followed after his king into his room, and the door closed.

"My king you really don't have to-"

"Shut up." Noiz lightly pushed Clear, making him stumble back and falling onto the bed. The white-haired let out a small gasp as he fell backwards, then sitting back up. Looking towards Noiz again, he'd already gone for the bandages sitting in one of his cabinets. Even though Clear often said he didn't need to treat those wounds, Noiz never listened.

"And drop the king thing. It's only us here." Noiz took slow steps back towards the white-haired, sitting on the bed next to him. He turned his gaze from the bandages to Clear's injuries. His brows furrowed as he observed the wounds on Clear's face. They were just minor ones like Clear had said, but they still pained his heart. He and Clear were lovers for years already, although unknown to the nation, their love only grew stronger for each us through every moment that passes.

"…Okay then, Noiz-san." Clear smiled, his eyes showing a sign of giving up. He always knew that Noiz would always attend to his wounds no matter what he said or how minor it was. The white-haired never wanted to bother Noiz with his trivial wounds, but in truth, he loved it when the blond was attending to his wounds. It was one of those moments where he could see Noiz up close, and he had a better view of his fine detailed face.

"You need to be more careful sometimes. You're the only knight I trust in this place." Noiz spoke with a slightly annoyed tone, but he was just worried about Clear. Sometimes he'd come back with minor wounds like this, but some other times he would come back with huge bleeding wounds, the blood sometimes decorated the ends of his hair with a scarlet colour. _But then again, you would do anything for me wouldn't you._

"I'm alright. Because, when I think of seeing Noiz-san's face, my will to live becomes stronger. Because of Noiz-san, I can keep on fighting. It's all because of Noiz-san." The knight spoke with a smile, his eyes clearly showing happiness to see the light tinge of pink shading his king's face. Noiz turned his face slightly, avoiding eye contact with Clear. Bringing up one hand, the blond flicked Clear's forehead.

"Ow! Noiz-san that's mean…"

"Be quiet. Be more careful next time."

"I always am though."

"Then be more stronger. Stronger so you can protect this land. Stronger so you can protect this castle and its people. Stronger that you can protect yourself. Stronger so you can protect me." Clear's magenta eyes widened slightly, but they soon went back to its normal size, happiness filled. He swiftly took one of Noiz's hand by his side, bringing it up to his lips and planting a soft kiss.

"I will, my king."

* * *

**I ship this ship so hard now. And as you can see, dmmd has taken over my life |3 but yeaaaa, I'll try and get the ereri fic done asap! And school is going to start again (RAGE) I might upload even slower than before OTL But honestly, when I came back and read new reviews from all of you I was very, very happy to read them and they do give me a lot of motivation. I see someone is not happy with the way I ended my Shizaya fic *nervous laughter* i did have a different ending for it so I may or may not do that, and I defs have more Sarumi coming soon ;) about tomoe x nanami...I'll take that into consideration. So yea, time to catch up hw...i hate my life OTL**

**Thanks for reading! I'm TheFallingSakura, ciao~**


End file.
